


bring me back 2 life

by Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Yaoi, get sad easy, its rly sad dont read if u like, johndave is mah otp xDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX/pseuds/Xx_natalie_di_angelo_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is grieving over the deth of his husbando, Karkat-kun, but can Dave help him thru his deprpression???????????</p><p>read 2 find out!! </p><p>(YAOI boyxboy dont like dont read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yayaya!!!! my first johndave fanfic xDD

John eggbert awoke with a startle. he had a night mare about his husband Karkatts death. He died in a very sad car accident on his way down a highway. His last words were “I love you……..john. Then his heart died. Dave strider burst suddenly into the room “you dreamed loudly John I heard your bad dream” he cried. John burst into treats because of his feelings.

Dave straddled him and stroked his face. He looked deeply into johns black large pupil orbs “John I'll love you until   
the day you dye baby” John was sad. He turned on Disney XD to cheer up. Dahve watched it with him. suddenly Dave saw kartkats ghost in the mirror and his eyes were black and angery. He said “Dave I will have revenge John is mine. I will be back” And then he melted oh no 

part two coming soon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

John awoke once again this time to the smell of panacakes.. Panacakes were a favorite food of Johns they remind him of karkat. Kakat was johns husband if you forget. John woked up more and rose out of bedtime and cantered down the stiars. He heard Dave whistling his favrite toon. He was whiddling that one song from the move aAnnie about the orfin it is very sad indead. 

dahve stulked across the kitchen to John with buttery panacakes in his hands and John swonned. dave threw the pancakes suddnly and glomped John. he was very excite to see john happy “John I've been worried about u since last nite don't you rememember you dream loudly” 

jhon burst int treas and smashed his lps against dhave hot lips. “You wanna take this up too the bedtime don't you John….STRIDER” 

Dave had pounded his voice loudly and John stood suprised. “What are you saying Dave strider” 

dave strider got down on his knee”will you Mary me John egglert” john cride yes and was happ. But karatt was watching and was very not happy the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u likes!!

Three!!

return of kratkat

john awoke quietly in daves arms. Dave was asleep nicely on their king bed. John looked around the room and was surprised at what that he saw. It was karakat!!!!!!!!he was angrey. He said “John you filthy slut I should have mown!!?!” Jonh cried “”im so sorry katart” he was very sad indeed like the donkehy from Winnie the poo. Haha funny name but it was not funny karkat was angrey. 

“what the fuck” Dave said because he's cool and cool boys say bad words like that. John cried in English loudly as karkakat pulled out a knife like jeff the killer accept cool. He jumped at Dave Dave hit him hard. Karrkatat the killer was hurt with Daves fist and fell. John escaped with Dave and went to gamzees house because they are in polyamerus dating. Gamzee was not happy at all at daves stab wound in his heart. Dave walked to the hospital because it was only 2 blocks away. John and gamze then had sexual encourage.

PART 4!!! COMING SOON!!


End file.
